


Let it Go

by SailorLestrade



Series: Mutants [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Hate, Mutant Rights, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Martin struggles to keep his control, his life starts to unravel and not even Douglas can fix it before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin was curled up in his nice, warm bed. Douglas was downstairs, making himself some tea and watching the morning news. Since the death of Charles Xavier, Jean Grey had been struggling to keep the mutant community peaceful. The mutants were accusing the normal humans of killing their leader, and the humans weren’t doing much to confirm their innocence.

“Mutants are an abomination!” A senator from the United States said on the screen. Douglas huffed and took a sip of his tea. “Like this so called “Brotherhood of Mutants”. They’re just a terrorist group!”

“Sir, the Brotherhood of Mutants does not represent the views of all mutants…” Jean said, trying her best to erase the fear and stigma that comes with the word “mutant”. Douglas felt sorry for her. He would hate to be in her spot, but she had a well good team standing behind her and helping her out through these arguments.

“Why do you insist on watching this stuff?” Douglas heard a voice. He jumped and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. “You know how stupid they are.”

“Just because they’re wrong about everything doesn’t make them stupid.” Douglas laughed, shutting the TV off. He watched his boyfriend go to the kettle on the stove and start to fix himself a cup of tea. He watched Martin closely as he was fixing his cup. Over the past couple months; he had become a little more irritated.

“Damn it!” He heard Martin yell. Douglas quickly stood up and went to him. He saw him sucking on his finger, having burnt it on the kettle. “Stay back.” Martin said. “I’m not wearing my gloves. Douglas stood there, watching as the captain took care of his burnt finger.

“Martin, maybe you should take a day off. I’m sure Carolyn will understand…” Martin looked over at him, glaring.

“What makes you think I need a day off?” He asked. Douglas held his hands up.

“You just seem stressed.” He said. Martin sighed and rested against the counter.

“Sorry.” Martin said. “It’s just all these mutant protests and the fear that I’m going to freeze someone one minute then throw their bins around the next.” Douglas nodded.

“I understand darling.” He said reassuringly. “Why don’t I make you your tea and you sit and relax?”

“That would be fantastic.” Martin said. He set down at the table. “You can watch the news if you want. I’d kinda like to see the weather report for today.”

“Are you sure? Because they’ll probably still be talking about the anti-mutant protests…”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Martin said. Douglas sighed and flicked back on the little TV in the kitchen then fixed Martin his cup. Luckily, they had moved on to a different segment. Douglas thanked whoever was listening for small miracles.

“Here you go luv.” Douglas said, setting the cup in front of Martin. He was about to kiss his forehead when he realized that he couldn’t. He sighed to himself and set down. He watched the news while he sipped on his tea, the whole time wondering about Martin and his sudden mood swings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new man is hired at Fitton airfield. But Douglas feels that there is something up with this man and Carolyn only confirms his suspicions.

“Good morning Skip!” Arthur said cheerfully as Douglas and Martin came to the airfield. “And Douglas!”

“Morning Arthur.” Douglas said. Martin didn’t say anything. He just walked past to go file the flight plan to Stockholm. Arthur looked at Douglas.

“What’s wrong with Skip?” He asked. Douglas sighed.

“I wish I knew.” He said softly. Carolyn came in then. “So Carolyn, who are we taking to Stockholm?” Carolyn looked at her paperwork.

“Some university students. They booked one way so I guess they’re going to be there or awhile.” She explained. Douglas nodded. “Where’s Martin?”

“Sir is filing the flight plan.” He told her. Martin came back in then.

“Ah, hello Martin.” Carolyn said. She could feel the stress radiating off of Martin. “Martin, are you sure you wouldn’t want to take the day off?”

“I don’t need a break!” Martin yelled. “I wish everyone would just leave me the bloody hell alone!” Everyone stood there in silence. “Sorry. Just ignore me.” Martin sighed. “I’m just gonna go out to GERTI.” With that, he left. Douglas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This is how it’s been ever since that woman did what she did to him. Every day it gets a little worse, and with all these protests going on and such, he’s starting to lose it.” Carolyn nodded.

“I would try to help him, but I’m afraid of what he might do if he feels me probing his mind.” She explained. “Maybe we could get him to talk to Arthur.”

“Wha’?” Arthur asked, popping out with a mouth full of Toblerone. Douglas raised an eyebrow at him.

“Where does it all go?” He asked, realizing that the younger man had a full chocolate bar shoved into his mouth. Carolyn laughed.

“Well, I guess if you can turn into a chipmunk on will, you can have the chipmunk cheeks all the time.” She explained. Arthur looked at them, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Douglas laughed and patted the top of his head.

“Where…Skip…go?” Arthur managed to ask around the mass amount of chocolate in his mouth. The door to the portacabin opened and Karl came in with a shy looking man behind him. Douglas noticed that the man was awfully pale and looked to be made out of makeup. He had sunglasses on and he seemed to be walking with a straight back.

“Ah, there you are.” Karl said, smiling. He had seen Martin going to the plane but could tell that the supreme commander of the vessel was not in the mood to talk.

“Hello Karl.” Douglas said. Arthur was too busy munching on his chocolate to say anything, or he would have. Carolyn stood there, eyeing the new guy up and down. Like how she did whenever someone new was hired into this particular airfield.

“This is Kurt.” Karl said. “He was just hired on yesterday to work mainly the night shift. I thought I’d bring him around and introduce him to any air crew that might be flying at night.” Kurt smiled weakly at them. “Kurt, this is Douglas Richardson, first officer for MJN, Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, the CEO of MJN, and her son, Arthur Shappey. I’m not exactly sure what he does, but he’s really nice.” Arthur started clapping and smiling.

“Nice to meet you.” Kurt said weakly, reaching his hand out to shake Douglas’s. Douglas noticed that he seemed shy to offer his hand and he could feel him trembling slightly. He tried to see if Kurt was looking him in the eyes, but he couldn’t see anything behind those dark shades.

“Same.” Douglas said. Kurt let go of his hand and went to shake Carolyn’s. And her being the nosey one she was, decided to see why he was acting so timid.

‘Maybe this way I can find that boy from all those years ago and set things right.’ She heard him say in his mind. She was about to say something to him when he quickly let go and went over to Arthur. Arthur had finally finished off his chocolate and stood up to greet Kurt.

“Hi! I’m Arthur! You have such a brilliant name! And those sunglasses are brilliant as well!” Kurt smiled some.

“It’s nice to meet you Arthur.” He said, gently pulled is gloved hand away. “So, is it just the three of you?”

“Out captain is on the plane.” Carolyn said. “But he is very grumpy today and I wouldn’t even bother trying to introduce yourself to him.” Kurt nodded.

“Thank you for the information.” Kurt said. “I must be going now. My shift is tonight and I’d like to feel well rested before I start.” With that, he departed.

“Where did you find this guy?” Douglas asked. Karl shrugged.

“I didn’t hire him. My boss did. He’s a strange man.” Karl said.

“That’s an understatement.” Carolyn said. “He’s looking for someone. Some kid. That’s all I could get out of him.”

“When do we leave?” Arthur asked, breaking up their conversation. Carolyn looked at her watch.

“About an hour I believe.” She said. Arthur smiled and opened another chocolate bar.

****

Martin was doing some pre-flight checks when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man over to the right of left of GERTI. He turned his attention to the man. He had never seen him before, but he looked like someone who was trying to hide.

And that’s when the man disappeared into a haze of blue smoke.

“What the…” Martin said, seeing that he had left nothing on the ground to give Martin a clue of who he was. But something in the back of Martin’s mind told him he had seen this happen before. He couldn’t remember when or where, but flashes of hearing a baby crying, a woman screaming, and blue smoke entered his mind. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He went back to his pre-flight checks, trying not to think about anything but the plane.

****

Kurt appeared in a cave, location unknown to the world. This was his home. All his stuff was here. He took off his gloves, revealing that he only had three real fingers on each hand, the others were mechanical, and his skin was blue. He removed his clothes, leaving himself in just a pair of boxers. The reason he had been walking so straight backed was the fact that he had a tail and he bound it to himself to keep it from showing. It was long and blue with a point at the tip. He started wiping the makeup off of the various areas he had put it, revealing more blue skin.

“I hope I find him soon.” Kurt said, stretching and freeing his tail from his body. “I don’t want to have to repeat this ritual every day.” He looked at a world map hanging on the wall. “I’ve found all the others. He’s the last one.” There were x’s in different places, from the U.S. to Germany to Australia and Mexico and other places. “And I will find you. Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think Kurt is after and why? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJN heads to Stockholm while Jean has a new mystery to solve.

There were twelve college age students, buckled in and ready to go to Stockholm. Carolyn and Arthur were both on this trip, mainly so Carolyn could stop Arthur from annoying the passengers. They were chatting amongst themselves while Martin and Douglas prepared to take off. 

“I can’t believe all these anti-mutant protests.” One of the girls said. “It’s so barbaric. My dad wasn’t happy when he found out I was going to Stockholm, you know because a big mutant’s support group has sprung up there.”

“I know!” One of the boys said. “It’s just like, they’re human too.” Carolyn and Arthur looked at each other before continuing with their duties. Soon, the plane took off and Arthur served drinks to the pilots while Carolyn served the students.

“Here you go chaps.” Arthur said. “Tea for Douglas and coffee for Skip.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Douglas said. Martin nodded his thanks but said nothing. “So what are they going on about in the back?”

“Oh, they’re mutant rights activists.” Arthur explained. “Their parents don’t like it though.”

“Wow, someone’s on our side for once?” Douglas asked, chuckling. “That’s rare.”

“I think it’s brilliant!” Arthur said. “What do you think Skip?”

“I just wish they would get on with their lives and leave everyone alone.” He growled. Arthur and Douglas exchanged brief glances.

“Right then.” Arthur said. “I’m just gonna go see if mum needs some help.” With that, the young steward left. Douglas looked over at Martin.

“Are you feeling alright?” Martin sighed.

“I’m perfectly fine.” He said. “I just have a headache is all.” Douglas knew something else was bothering him, but he decided not to push it.

“Why don’t we play things that sound like they would be a good musical? I’ll go first.” Douglas thought for a second. “Law and Order.”

Martin finally smiled for the first time in days.

****

Jean Grey flopped down in her seat behind her large desk. She let her long red hair fall out of the bun she had put it in and opened a packet of pills to help with her rapidly increasing headache. She could hear several of the runaways that lived in the mansion that once belonged to Charles Xavier. They were laughing and having a good time. They were all so naïve to the world around them and that they were considered monsters. And she planned to keep it that way.

“Uh, Ms. Grey?” A man said, walking into Jean’s office. She looked up at him.

“Oh, hello Scott.” She said. “Is there anything I can help you with today?”

“They’re saying on the news that the Brotherhood of Mutants is a terrorist organization and they’re planning something big.” Scott said, taking a chair across from Jean. “Is this true? Because…because if it is, I want to get these kids someplace safe. The humans know we’re a mutant community and Magneto knows where we are. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to them…”

“I understand.” Jean said. “I’m hoping that this is just overblown media hype, but in the event that it isn’t, we should probably start planning.” Jean looked at her phone. “I’ll call in some of the other assistants and tutors. Once we talk with them, we’ll inform the kids on what to do. The best thing I can think of is we have drills on the fastest way to get to the underground tunnels and have them get a bag together. Just in case.”

“And what about some of our contacts. Like Martin Crieff?”

“Martin is safe for now. He has those other four that will protect him if Magneto starts an uprising.”

“I understand, but rumor has it Kurt was looking for him…” That peaked Jean’s interest. She brought up a file on her computer.

“Kurt Wagner?” She asked. Scott nodded. “Code name, Nightcrawler. There isn’t much data on him.”

“That’s because he’s never been caught. Except once.” Scott explained. “A Wokingham cop caught him with a child. Kurt dropped the child and fled.”

“What would he need with mutant children?” Jean asked herself, tapping her well-polished nails on the desk. “And why would he be looking for Martin?”

“I wish I knew.” Scott said. “The only thing that I can think of is, maybe he was infected with the Stryker virus?” Jean laughed.

“The Stryker virus is a myth spread by the humans to make all mutants look bad.” Jean said. “It doesn’t exist, and if it did, I highly doubt it would have made Kurt Wagner kidnap children.” Scott sighed and nodded.

“I guess you’re right.” He said. “I’m going to go find Ororo. She’ll probably be interested in our evacuation plan.” Jean nodded. Scott got up to leave.

“And Scott?” Jean said as he headed to the door. He looked at her behind his red tinted sunglasses. “Don’t go telling this Stryker virus stuff to the kids. They have enough to worry about.” Scott nodded.

“Of course.” He said before leaving. Jean sighed and looked back at her computer. A candid photo of a blue man stared back at her.

“Just who are you Kurt Wagner?” She asked herself before getting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big is brewing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Stockholm in about five minutes. Please make sure all belongings are in your possession. Thank you for flying MJN Air.” Douglas said into the intercom before shutting it off. He looked over at Martin. “Why don’t we convince Carolyn to let us go to lunch?” Douglas asked, taking his boyfriend’s gloved hand. “My treat.”

“You don’t have to…” Martin said, blushing slightly. Douglas smiled.

“I want to.” Douglas insisted. When Martin didn’t put up any more of a fight, Douglas took it that he had accepted his invitation. Which made Douglas very happy.

Within six minutes (there was a slight delay), MJN landed at Stockholm Arlanda-Airport. The twelve students disembarked on their new journey, saying goodbye to the crew and thanking them. They were some of the nicest passengers they had had for a while. 

“Carolyn, I would like to take Martin out to lunch before we head back to England.” Douglas said, standing and stretching out his back and muscles.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Carolyn asked. “There’s been a lot of protesting around here, hasn’t there?”

“Stockholm is a mutant friendly city.” Martin said. “They are more or less a salvation for our kind.” Carolyn sighed.

“All right. Go. Arthur and me will go do something for a while but we need to be back here in two hours. Got it?”

“Yes mum.” Douglas mocked before taking Martin’s hand and leading him away from GERTI. Carolyn looked over at Arthur, who was rocking back and forth on his heels and biting his lip. He looked like he was about to explode with excitement at any minute.

“What is it?” She asked. He started jumping a bit and squealing.

“Stockholm is home to the ABBA museum!” He said. Carolyn sighed and ran a hand down her face.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch Mamma Mai.” She groaned. “Fine. Let’s go.” It was like Arthur turned into pure joy then. He was bouncing around like a rabbit and just seemed so happy. Carolyn couldn’t help but smile.

****

The boys went to a nice little restaurant on the main road. It was nestled between a hotel and a fancier restaurant that had a lot of bankers outside of it. So Douglas was sure it had to be good. It had been a long time since he had been to Sweden, but he remember some of the foods and pointed out to Martin which one would be best for him to try.

“This is all so nice.” Martin said, smiling. Douglas was glad to see that Martin was relaxed and happy. Over the past couple weeks, he had been worried that something more had happened when Magneto and Laufey kidnapped him. He knew that Martin was trying to keep everything under wraps, to keep his new ice power from freezing everyone around him.

“I’m glad you like it.” Douglas said. “You deserve to be treated once in a while.” Martin blushed. They heard a sudden uproar among the restaurant. 

“What’s going on?” Martin asked, looking around. There was a TV in the corner, but everything written on it was in Swedish and he couldn’t understand it. Their waitress came up to them then. She looked shaken.

“Excuse me miss, what’s going on?” Douglas asked. He remembered that she spoke English, which was a plus for them.

“The President of the United States daughter died.” She said softly. Douglas and Martin glanced at each other before looking back at her.

“The one that had been frozen?” Martin asked quietly, looking at his hands. She nodded.

“Her blood and organs were solid ice. They tried to revive her, but the damage was done.” She said sadly. “And the Brotherhood of Mutants just released a statement. I’m not sure what it was, but they’re going to ruin everything.” She laid their check down and quickly walked away. Douglas looked at Martin.

“Martin…”

“Please settle the check.” Martin said, standing quickly. “I need some air.” He ran from the restaurant then. Douglas sighed, paid for their meal, then raced outside after Martin. When he didn’t see him at first, he became scared.

“Martin!” He called out. People passing on the street looked at him funny. “Martin!”

“Over here.” He heard him say. He was standing with a bunch of people in front of a store front, watching the TV’s that were placed there with lounging manikins. Douglas quickly was at his side. There was one TV broadcasting with English subtitles.

“You think you’re helping, but you’re not.” They saw Magneto there. It was weird hearing his voice dubbed over in another language, but they knew it was him without hearing him speak in English or even German. “You stupid human think we need you for our own right? Well you have another thing coming.” Martin and Douglas glanced at each other. “You can’t even give your own citizens rights because they want to marry the same gender. Or because of the color of their skin or their wealth. What makes you think I’ll trust you to handle my rights as a proud mutant?” 

“D-Douglas. I think we need to go home.” Martin said before Magneto had finished his speech.

“I agree with you there.” He grabbed Martin’s gloved hand and they started to head back to the airport as there was a roar of cheers and people holding up fists and chanting.

“Long live the resistance.” They heard someone say in English. They quickly went back to GERTI, hoping Carolyn and Arthur were doing the same.

****

“You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!” Douglas and Martin heard Arthur singing. They boarded GERTI and saw Arthur dancing around, headphones in his ears. They looked at Carolyn.

“He’ll be over it in a few days. He was the same way with Miley Cyrus and Nickelback at one point in time.” She said, not looking up from her phone.

“I’m guessing you saw the news?” Douglas asked as Martin went to the front to complete the checks so they could leave.

“Unfortunately.” Carolyn sighed. “Let’s just keep home. I don’t feel safe being in another country while all this is going on.” Douglas nodded and went to the flight deck to help Martin and soon, they were heading back home. Safe and sound.

For now.

****

“Run! Go!” Ororo Munroe and Scott said as the kids filed out of their rooms with their bags. “Let’s go!” They led them down the halls to secret panels that led to under the house, and into several tunnel systems that stretched out far. One girl, with her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, holding a stuffed pink cat, went up to Scott.

“S-Scott? What’s going on?” She asked. He gently touched her arms and knelt so he could look her in the eyes.

“Kitty, I know I told you I was going to protect you. And I am. Something bad is going to happen and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you or any of the others. So you have to go. You’ll be safe down there. Some of the older ones already know what to do. Me, Jean, and Ororo will join you when we can.” He pushed her down the hall with the other kids.

“Scott, you should go with them.” Jean said. There were other people behind her. “We have the bare necessity staff, but someone needs to help those kids.”

“With all due respect Jean,” Scott began. “Once they get into those tunnels, they’re going to scatter. It won’t do us any good for one of us to go down there to help them. Either we all stay up here or we all go down there.”

“Scott’s right.” Ororo said. Jean sighed.

“Fine. Check the rooms then shut the panels. We have a lot of work to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin decides he needs answer when something shows up in his cubby.

Two hours later, MJN was safe in Fitton. Arthur had sung himself to sleep, one ear bud out of his ear and they could all hear ABBA playing. Carolyn shook him awake.

“Wha’?” He asked, blinking and looking around.

“We’re home.” She said. He stretched and stood up. Martin adjusted his jacket but left his hat lying on the plane. Douglas grabbed it but before he could give it to his boyfriend, he had already left the plane.

“I had such a fun time.” He heard Arthur say. “I got a t-shirt and everything!”

“Yes you did.” Carolyn said. “Come on. Herc wants to take me out. We’ll rent you Mamma Mia on the TV.” Arthur was all smiles. Douglas grabbed his stuff and headed into the portacabin just as Martin left, dropping a piece of paper to the ground.

“Martin?” Douglas asked, going to chase after him. But Martin seemed determined to get away. Douglas sighed, not wanting to risk making Martin more upset. He picked up the piece of paper. It was a birth certificate. And there was a sticky note attached to it. The birth certificate was for a Sherrinford Holmes. The sticky note said “you’re not who you think you are”. “What the…” He said, turning it over and over in his hands.

“Douglas?” Carolyn said, noticing him. “Is everything okay?” Douglas looked at her.

“I’m not sure.” Douglas said, looking down at the birth certificate. He handed it over to her and she examined it.

“Where did you get this?” She asked, glancing up at her pilot.

“Martin dropped it before he ran out of here.” Douglas explained.

“Sherrinford Holmes? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Carolyn asked, handing it back to him.

“I really should follow Martin, but I think he needs time to cool off.” Douglas said. “Wanna go inside and use Arthur’s laptop to research it for a minute?” Carolyn looked at her watch.

“Eh, Herc can wait a few minutes.” She said. Arthur came out of the portacabin then, having just run in to use the bathroom.

“Ready mum?” Arthur asked.

“Actually, we would like to use your computer to do some research.” Carolyn said. That’s when a man in a dark trench coat, hat, and sunglasses walked up to them. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down.

“Actually, I can explain that to you if you’re willing to listen.” He said, making them jump and look at him. Douglas moved in front of Arthur and Carolyn, and Arthur was ready to defend his mother. “Please, I mean you no harm.” He held up gloved hands. But the three noticed there were only three fingers on each hand.

“Who are you?” Douglas asked, growling slightly.

“A friend.” He said. “I did not mean to scare the captain. But I had to tell him and he wouldn’t listen.”

“You did this?” Carolyn asked. Douglas held up the birth certificate.

“Yes, but I told you I mean you no harm.” He said. That’s when a blue tail emerged from behind him and wrapped around his hat, removing it to show pointed ears and blue skin. He removed his sunglasses. Everyone stared at him.

“What are you?” Douglas asked.

“My name is Kurt.” He said. “And I am a mutant. But that’s not important. What is important is what I’ve done in the past. And I believe it was to your captain.” That got Douglas’s attention. He dropped the birth certificate, which Arthur promptly picked up, and grabbed Kurt by his lapels.

“What did you do to him?” Douglas growled. “I swear I will end you if you hurt him. And I’m not afraid to.” Kurt whimpered slightly.

“Please, just let me explain.” Kurt said. “But not here. It’s not safe here.” Carolyn quickly typed out a message on her phone while this was going on. Herc had been calling her and had finally decided to come find her. He was very protective and very worried. She was trying to stop him, but he was only a couple minutes out.

“And where exactly is it “safe”?” Douglas asked, releasing Kurt.

“My hide out.” Kurt said. “It’s a cave and we can be there in a flash.”

“And why do I not trust that?” Douglas asked. “What about you Carolyn? Do you trust that?”

“Not one bit.” She said.

“Then I won’t explain it to you.” Kurt said. “You can just find out from him if he figures it out.” Douglas balled his hands up, feeling his claws itching to come out.

“Fine.” Douglas hissed. “I’ll go with you.”

“You’re not going alone.” Carolyn said. “I’m going with you.”

“No you’re not.” Douglas said. “You and Arthur go home.”

“No.” Carolyn said. She looked at Arthur. “Arthur, sweetie, you can go home if you want to.” She said softly.

“No mum.” He said. “I think I should stay with you.”

“Please, hold hands.” Kurt said. They all looked at each other in confusion. “This won’t work if you aren’t touching.” They sighed and held hands. Kurt put his hand on Douglas’s shoulder. “This might tingle a bit.” He said.

They disappeared into a cloud of smoke just as Herc got out of his car.

****

Martin hastily wrote down a note and laid it on Douglas’s bed. They slept in different bed because of Martin’s power. He went into his own room and rummaged around in the desk in there until he found his old van keys. He kept it gassed up, because he occasionally still got van jobs. There, no one was surprised if you were wearing gloves.

Dashing out to his van, he got in and, surprisingly, it started on the first try. He looked at the dash, where the meters all were. There, taped to the glass, was a picture of him, Charles, an awkward Jean, and a couple of kids that Charles had taken in over the years. The picture of the Crieff family was up in his room, packed away some place. But right now, he didn’t have time to worry about that. He had to get to Wokingham.

He had to have answers.

He backed out and started his journey from Fitton to his former home of Wokingham, wondering what would be in store for him there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas, Carolyn, and Arthur listens to Kurt's story; Herc goes to an old friend for help.

Douglas, Carolyn, Arthur, and Kurt all appeared in the cave that Kurt had been living in. Once the blue smoke had dissipated, Kurt went to turn on a lantern and start a fire to give light to the dark cavern. Douglas had seen a lot of things in all the years that he had been alive, but he had never seen that before.

“Where are we?” Carolyn asked as light began to chase away the shadows.

“This is part of the White Scar Caves.” Kurt said. He was speaking in his normal accent now, which was Russian. “This isn’t one of the main ones, so rarely anyone comes in here.”

“Can we do that again?!” Arthur asked, excited. Douglas sighed. Kurt smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that.” He said. “That’s how we will go back to Fitton. Please sit. I have water and tea if you want something to drink.”

“No thank you.” Douglas said. “I would just like to know what is going on.” He and Carolyn set on a log that had been turned into a bench, Arthur flopped into a dark red bean bag chair, and Kurt lowered himself into a folding chair. Kurt sighed.

“For you to know what I’ve been trying to tell your captain, you have to know everything leading up to there.” He closed his eyes for a second to think of his words.

“My parents were both mutants. Both considered evil. I’m not sure who they were, but I’ve been told that I look like both of them. I grew up in Russia though, in a traveling circus. We didn’t stay in Russia all the time, but it was my home nonetheless. I was a part of the freak show. The demon baby. Nightcrawler. That was the name I used. My mother was a contortionist and my dad played with fire. We never bothered anyone and were left to our own devices. That was, until the day American came. Him and his assistances. They looked like well-groomed military men, but their posture gave them away as mercenaries. And we were scared.”

“He said his name was Colonel Stryker of the United States military. He had come searching for mutant children. He said that in exchange for our help in figuring out the mutant DNA and genes, we would get paid well and given the necessary materials to live a normal, healthy life among normal humans. I didn’t want to, but my parents volunteered me. They wanted me to have a better life outside of the circus. So me and about five other children were loaded onto a military plane and flown back to the United States. To a base in Wyoming, hidden among the Rockies.”

“I remember the day I went there. I was 14 at the time. It was 1971. Everything was so shiny and new compared to the things I had seen living with the circus. They gave us all code names when we entered. I kept Nightcrawler. I met a girl there who made me feel at home by making ice and snow. I don’t remember her real name, but they called her Blizzard. She was sweet and she used to make these pictures from children stories on the walls out of ice. There was this woman there. They called her Deathstrike. She used to keep us in line and away from the lab where Project X was.”

“Project…X?” Douglas asked, something sounding familiar to him.

“Yeah. I don’t know what was going on. I just remember the screaming at night. They never told us his name. And I only found out they called him Javert when I accidently saw the file that Deathstrike had laid down. I don’t think that was his actually name. I think it was just because one of Stryker’s favorite books was Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. I only got a glimpse of Project X once. It was when he escaped. We were all hiding in our rooms, on lockdown. There was a window looking into each room. The blinds on them hadn’t closed all the way. And we saw him running by. He had something sticking out of each hand and was only in a pair of tight fitting shorts. But after Project X escaped, Deathstrike vanished and Stryker, along with his new assistant, a woman simply called X-23, started taking us into the lab.”

“I’ll never forget it. It changed all of us. This…thing. It had some scientific name, but we called it the Stryker virus. Because once it was in your system, it took control. The more dosage you had, the longer it too to get rid of it. I only got a few injections, enough for me to pretty much become a drone. But Blizzard got several. It got so bad that she began to lose control of her powers. She was isolated from the rest of us. So were some of the others who lost control of their powers.” He finally looked up at them. “And this is where we start getting into how this effects your friend.”

“About time.” Carolyn whispered to herself. She noticed that Douglas was usually quiet. She couldn’t figure out what was bothering him. Because he was blocking her.

“Well, when I was 20 and well brainwashed, Stryker decided that we needed more people to experiment on. So he sent me out to kidnap mutant children and bring them to the lab.” He paused, a tear in his eye. “In all, I kidnapped 24 children from all over the world. But the last one…the last one broke me.” He right hand clutched his leg.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked sincerely. Kurt looked over at him.

“Yes, thank you.” He said. He seemed to have a better connection with Arthur than he did with the other two. “This is just really hard to talk about. It’s been so long, but it still hurts.”

“Take your time.” Arthur said, smiling. Douglas and Carolyn looked at him then back at Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath.

“There was a family of mutants in London,” Kurt began. “They had three children. All boys. Stryker told me to get at least two of them. If I could get all three, there’d be bonus points for me. So I popped in. It was late at night and I found my way to the youngest boy’s room. A baby. His name was Sherrinford. He had bright red hair in cute little curls and was holding onto a blanket. I picked him up and he slept on. So I went to the next one’s room. A boy by the name of Sherlock.” That got their attention. They had all heard of Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective. “But he woke up. And he started screaming and I got scared, so I popped out with Sherrinford in my arms still. We ended up in Wokingham, because my powers were messed up by my emotions. And he woke up and started crying, so I broke into a store to get him some food.”

“That’s when the cops showed up. And old man with thick glasses cornered me. His name was Inspector Crieff. He told me to put the baby down and put my hands up. So I put the baby down and teleported out. But I didn’t go back to the lab. I escaped and, not long after, the lab was raided and shut down and the children displaced.” He paused for a minute. “I…I tried to find them all and return them to their parents, where I could. But some of them were orphans and long gone by the time I got to them. And I’ve been searching for baby Holmes for years now. I had stolen his birth certificate to give to him, hopefully to prove to him.”

“My god.” Carolyn said. “So…Martin’s not who we thought he was?”

“This doesn’t affect who he is as a person.” Kurt said. He looked over at Douglas. So did Carolyn. He was quiet and staring at the fire that danced in front of him.

“Douglas?” Arthur said, getting out of the bean bag chair and going over to him. “Douglas, are you okay?”

“N-no.” He said in a whisper. Arthur looked at his mother for help.

“Douglas, if this is about Martin, we’ll fix this.” Carolyn said, trying to make the statement as soft as she could.

“This isn’t about Martin.” Douglas said. His hands were shaking.

“Then what is it?” Carolyn asked. Douglas looked her in the eye.

“I’m Javert.” He said. “I’m Weapon X.”

****

Herc drove down a long, dirt road to someone he knew could help him. He was sure that Carolyn, Arthur, and Douglas had been kidnapped, and he knew just who could help him find them. Her and her brother owed him some favors anyway. He had, more or less, gotten them out of trouble more times than he could count. It was the least they could do.

He passed a homemade sign at the end of the driveway. It was a piece of scrap lumber with the words “The Amazing Wanda Psychic Readings” wrote on it with paint. Herc navigated down the driveway to where a trailer set. There was an awning set up outside. There was a redheaded girl sitting there with a table in front of her. There was a crystal ball and some tarot cards on the table. Herc got out of his car and walked up to her.

“Hello Wanda.” He said. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“Herc Shipwright.” She said. “Haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“I’ve been busy.” He said, sitting in the chair in front of her. “Wanda, I need your help.” She laughed.

“What can I do for you?” She asked, playing with the cards.

“My girlfriend, her son, and my friend are missing.” He said. “They were taken by another mutant. I need your help to find them.”

“I think you’ve been watching too much Charmed.” She said. “I can’t just point to a map and tell you where they are.”

“Wanda, please.” He begged. “I know you have some kind of spell. You used it before to find Pietro.” She sighed and stood up. She turned her open sign that was on the pole of the awning to closed.

“Come inside.” She said, opening the door to the trailer. Herc followed her in. He saw her brother, Pietro Maximoff, asleep on the couch. American football on the TV, beer cans on the floor, and loud snores greeted Herc. Wanda picked a pillow up off the worn down arm chair and threw it at him. Pietro set up quickly.

“I’m up! I’m up!” He said. He looked to see Herc and his sister standing there.

“Get up loser. I have a spell to do.” She said. He flipped her off and stood up. “And pick up your damn beer cans. I’m not mom.” He rolled his eyes but did as she told him. Wanda smiled at Herc.

“Sorry about that.” She laughed. “Now, sit down over there and we’ll get started.”

****

Martin parked his van outside a large, white house in Wokingham. He looked at it, all lite up. He could see family in there that he used to know, but now they were like strangers. Sighing, he cut the engine and got out, crossing the road and going up the front walk. He stood at the front door for a minute, not sure if he should go on. But eventually, he pressed the doorbell.

“Coming!” He heard an older woman say. There was the sound of locks being undone and the door creaking as it opened. “Yes?”

“Wendy Crieff?” Martin asked. He had changed quite a bit since the last time he had been at this home. He had gotten skinner and his hair had died down in color.

“Yes.” She said. Her eyes widened then and filled with tears. “M-Martin?” She asked. He nodded and she broke down crying. She fell to her knees. Simon and Caitlin came to her and saw their long lost brother standing there.

“Oh my god.” Caitlin said softly.

“I…we need to talk.” Martin said as Wendy stood up with Simon’s help. “There’s something I have to ask you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda long and I completely destroyed the X-Men canon, but what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas has a breakdown; Martin confronts his family.

“What?” Carolyn asked. “How the hell can you be this Weapon X thing. You’re…you.”

“I’ve gone by different names. Different faces I guess. I changed my image to hide. But Douglas Richardson is my real name.” Douglas started to pace. “I’ve gone by Charlie Baxter, Fred Thursday, Peter Mannion…Javert…”

“You’re the man I saw.” Kurt said. “You colored your hair, didn’t you. It’s really black, isn’t it?” Douglas looked at him.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Douglas said. “Living centuries, watching the ones around you turn grey and die while you can’t even put a bullet in your brain because you know it won’t do anything.”

“D-Douglas…” Arthur said. “Don’t talk like that.” Douglas screamed out in frustration then, his claws busting through the latex skin and shining in the firelight. Kurt stared at them in fascination. Arthur jumped. He had only learned a couple months ago that the first officer had metal claws, and it surprised him.

“This is all my fucking fault!” Douglas screamed. He wasn’t usually one to curse unless he got mad. And boy, the waves coming from his brain were just screaming mad. “If I hadn’t escaped, Martin wouldn’t have been taken from his home. He’d be safe and sound with his own family! Fuck!” He started slashing as the cave wall, making sparks.

“Douglas stop!” Carolyn commanded. But he wouldn’t listen. He just kept slashing at the cave walls. “Douglas!”

“It’s all my fault!” Douglas screamed before falling to his knees.

“Douglas!” Arthur said, about to run to him, but Carolyn held him back. Arthur looked up at her and she just shook her head.

“If I wouldn’t have escaped, he would’ve never been taken from his family.” Douglas said calmly as his claws retracted back into his hands. Kurt knelt in front of him.

“Or it could’ve been worse.” He said. Douglas looked over at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Stryker could’ve sent you after those kids. And you might have taken all three of the Holmes boys and killed their parents. Then they would’ve been experimented on and turned into monsters like Blizzard became.”

“He’s right Douglas.” Carolyn said. Douglas looked at her and Arthur. It was weird to see someone standing there, supporting him. He’d been through all those wives, all those friends. He’d lived in all those wars and killed all those people. He’s been shot, stabbed, blown up, poisoned, and several other things, and not once did he have a support team like the one from MJN Air. Douglas sighed and stood up.

“So, what are we going to do now?”

****

Herc watched as beautiful images and vibrant lights lit up the small trailer where the Maximoff kids lived. Wanda gracefully moved from one imagine to the next, holding a picture in her lap that Herc had given her to use. It was a picture of him, Carolyn, and Arthur at a carnival about a month or so ago.

“Found them.” Wanda announced, showing a picture of a cave. “White Scar Caves. Near North Yorkshire.” She explained before the image vanished and the energy in the room died down. Pietro brought her a bottle of water then.

“Thank you.” Herc said. She smiled at him before taking a large drink of her water. He looked at his watch then. “It’ll take me forever to get there.”

“I’ll take you.” Pietro said. “We’ll get you there real quick, you rescue them, then I’ll bring you all back so you can retrieve your car.”

“Thanks.” Herc said. Pietro and Herc left. Herc had gone places with Pietro before, back when he rescued the brother and sister from mutant hunters, but he still never got use to when Pietro would grab on to his arm and start running. Wanda watched them disappear in a blur before she left her smile fall. She looked at her hand, where one of the images still danced.

“There’s a storm coming.” She said as she watched the government firing on mutants.

****

“Would you like something to drink?” Wendy asked Martin as he set down on a chair in the cute little living room. Caitlin and Simon perched themselves on the couch. Wendy was in the kitchen.

“No thank you ma’am.” Martin said politely. After all these years, it just didn’t feel right to call her mum. She came in with her own cup of coffee and set in her own chair. She smiled at Martin.

“You’ve grown up.” She said lovingly. “And you became a pilot?” She noticed Martin’s uniform. He hadn’t even bothered to shed his jacket when he had left Fitton.

“Yes ma’am.” Martin said. “I’m a captain of an airline based out of Fitton.”

“Fitton? So that’s where you ran off to?” Caitlin asked, eyeing him up and down. Martin looked at her. She had dark hair with tiny bits of grey. It was done into a braid, most likely so she could hide the grey from the rest of the world.

“Actually, no.” He said. “I lived with someone outside of London for a while before I moved to Fitton.” He explained. “He helped me a lot.”

“He?” Simon asked.

“Charles Xavier.” Martin said. Wendy trembled a bit, but none of the three noticed her movements. “He helped me control my…my powers.” Martin explained. “He gave me a chance at a life I didn’t know I could have.”

“So you are one of those mutants they talk about on the TV.” Simon said. “Guess I should’ve known.” Martin glared at him before looking back at Wendy. 

“But that’s not what I came to talk about.” Martin said, fidgeting a bit. “I came to ask if I was adopted.” Wendy dropped her cup then. It shattered on the hardwood floor. Caitlin and Simon jumped up. Simon glared at Martin while Caitlin cleaned up the mess.

“How dare you ask that.” Simon growled. “She is your mother.”

“Simon…” Wendy said. “I need you to go to the attic. There’s a small blue box sitting on Martin’s old dresser. It’s got a lock on it. Bring it to me please.” Simon raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as his mother asked. He returned a few minutes later and handed the box to her. “Thank you.” She mumbled before she stood up and walked it over to Martin.

“What’s this?” He asked, accepting the box. He watched as she removed a chain from around her neck that had a small key on it. She handed it to him as well.

“Answers.” She said. “Once you open it, we’ll talk.” She shuffled back to her chair and slowly set down. She couldn’t watch Martin as he opened the box, but Caitlin and Simon did.

Martin put the key into the lock and turned it. There was a click as it unlocked and he slowly opened the box. Inside, neatly folded, was a small blue blanket with letters S and H embroidered on it in green thread. Underneath it was a small little onesie. It was white and had little airplanes and clouds on it. And finally, there was a missing poster. There was a black and white photo of a woman holding a baby. It gave all the information to contact Scotland Yard if you had any information on the disappearance of baby Holmes. Martin looked up at Wendy.

“What is all this?” He asked. She was trembling more.

“T-those are yours.” She whispered. “I never gave birth to you. When you were just a baby, Grandpa Crieff was still a cop here in Wokingham. He was on patrol when he saw someone had broken into a store that’s not even there anymore. And the robber had a baby with him. And he left you behind. So he brought you to our home and gave you to us to watch over. We didn’t know what your name was, so we called you Martin.” She paused to wipe at her eyes. “By the time that word reached us about the missing Holmes baby, everyone in town already had assumed you were ours. So we kept you a secret.”

“Is that why when my class went to London to see Parliament and the Eye of London and such, you wouldn’t let me go?” Martin asked. Wendy nodded.

“We had a feeling that you were a mutant, because the robber that had you had been linked to the kidnapping of other known mutant children.” She said. “But it was a time when mutants stayed hidden. Closeted I guess you can say. And we thought if we didn’t tell you, maybe your mutation wouldn’t manifest yourself.” That’s when different metal things around the room started to levitate. Wendy, Simon, and Caitlin watched in fascination.

“So, for roughly 36 years, you let me believe that I was your son, and I was a freak?” He growled. “And for 16 years, you knew I was a mutant and you never told me?”

“Martin…” She said. The floating metal items started to frost over and turn to ice.

“I don’t want your excuses!” He yelled. A floating, frozen picture frame of the Crieff family flew across the room, hitting the wall and shattering. Caitlin screamed. Wendy jumped. Simon got up to go over to Martin. He grabbed his arm. “Don’t touch me!” Martin screamed. Simon was thrown backwards, his shirt covered with frost. Martin’s eyes widened. “I…I…”

“Get out freak.” Simon hissed. “Get out and don’t you ever come back.” Martin quickly grabbed his box of items and ran out, leaving the Crieff family behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Were you expecting anything that I have had happen? lol. If you didn't notice, the names that Douglas used in the past were all characters that Roger Allam has played. Charlie Baxter is from The Creatives, Fred Thursday is from Endeavour, Peter Mannion is from The Thick of It, and of course, Javert is from Les Mis. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc comes to the rescue; Something snaps inside of Martin.

Douglas paced the cave while Kurt and Carolyn watched him. Arthur had turned himself into a bat and was flying around, having fun. Douglas was trying to figure out what exactly to do next. He had to talk to Martin about all this information, but he wasn’t sure where to start. ‘Hey, I’m something called Weapon X and if I hadn’t escaped from my lab prison; you might have grown up with your real family’. That didn’t seem like a good way to put it. That’s when Arthur came back down to the main floor and turned human.

“I think I heard Herc.” He said.

“That’s ridiculous.” Carolyn said. She glanced at her watch. “But I am late for my date by now.” They heard someone talking then. Douglas stood in front of the others, claws ready. Herc came in then, his skin metal, and Pietro jamming out to his Walkman.

“Carolyn! Arthur! Douglas!” Herc said. He saw Kurt sitting there. “Who the hell are you and why did you kidnap them?”

“Kidnap us?” Carolyn asked. “Herc, we came willingly with him.” Herc looked at them.

“Wait…what?” He asked. Arthur handed him the birth certificate. “Who is this?”

“That’s Martin.” Douglas said softly. “Sherrinford Holmes was kidnapped as a child and raised by the Crieff family.”

“So, Wendy and, what’s her husband’s name, kidnapped Martin?” Herc asked, handing the birth certificate back to Arthur.

“Actually, no.” Douglas said. “He did. But it’s all my fault.” Herc pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why do I have a feeling this is a long and complicated story?” He asked. Pietro butted in then.

“Uh, Herc, I hate to interrupt this, whatever, but is this a rescue mission or not?” He had taken one of his earbuds out and his music echoed in the cave.

“They weren’t kidnapped.” Herc said. “It was all just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh. Well that’s cool I guess. Wait, hold on. Gotta turn the tape.” He messed with his Walkman. Douglas smirked. He hadn’t seen on of those in years. “Ok Herc, ready to go back then?”

“I’ll take them back. They will be unharmed.” Kurt said when Herc looked at him. Herc looked over at Carolyn then. She smiled.

“I’ll see you at home.” With that, Pietro grabbed Herc’s arm and off they vanished in a blur.

“Who the hell was that?” Douglas asked. Carolyn shrugged.

“I don’t know, but he has brilliant music taste!” Arthur said. Kurt looked at them.

“Ready to go back?” He asked. They nodded and held hands. Kurt touched Carolyn’s shoulder and they popped out.

****

Martin drove for a while, away from Wokingham, but soon, his anger was bubbling up too much and he couldn’t take it anymore. He ended up in Oxford, just really wanting some peace. And he found it. The place was deserted.

“What on earth?” Martin asked, getting out of his van and walking around. He couldn’t find anyone, but he heard laughing from a pub. He ducked into an alleyway as the door opened and several people walked out.

“See you tomorrow boss.” Martin heard someone say. He peaked out to see a blue skinned woman stumbling out of the pub followed by several others. Once they were out of sight, Martin decided to go into the pub to see what was going on.

He saw someone sitting in a high back chair in front of the fireplace. He didn’t know who it was, until he looked at the mantle. There was a silver and black helmet sitting there. He knew exactly who it was then. But something inside of him wasn’t afraid of Magneto anymore. Instead, he had hate. Pure hate. He clenched his fist and strode into the pub.

There was a mess everywhere. Glass broken, bottles overturned leaving pools of alcohol on the bar and floor. Tables were busted as well as their matching chairs. But that didn’t seem to bother Martin. Instead, he walked up to the matching chair by Magneto and set down.

“Hello Erik.” Martin said. Magneto looked over at him.

“Ah, hello Martin.” He said, smiling. “How’s that new power treating you? Pretty good I hope.” Martin looked at his glass of scotch and it instantly froze. “Hey, this is the good stuff.”

“Where are all the people Erik?” Martin asked, ignoring him.

“The people?” Magneto asked, setting his drink down on the small table between them.

“This is a college town.” Martin said. “I know it’s Oxford, but there should still be some idiots running around her. There should be boys on a pub crawl. There should be people in the shops ad on the roads with their kids. Where are they all?”

“Hiding I assume.” Magneto said. “Several probably left town when we made this cute little place our headquarters.”

“Aren’t you worried about the government coming after you?” Martin asked. Magneto just laughed.

“You don’t watch much TV, do you?” He asked. Martin looked over at him. “There’s nothing they can do to me. I’m unstoppable.”

“Wanna bet?” Martin asked.

Suddenly, Magneto’s hands were frozen to his chair and Martin was standing in front of him, staring down at him.

“What the hell?!” Magneto growled. “Free me. Now.”

“You don’t deserve this power.” Martin said, pulling off one of his gloves. “You don’t deserve any of this that you have.” He touched his hand to Magneto’s face then. His skin started to tighten and wrinkle as Martin absorbed his power from him.

“S-stop. P-please.” Magneto begged. Martin pulled is hand away. Magneto’s skin turned back to normal but he felt…human.

“Is that what all those people begged before you sicked your little dogs on them?” Martin growled. Magneto looked up into Martin’s eyes. He saw the same look in them that he’d seen before in victims of the Stryker virus. His eyes widened.

“Martin, wait…” He said, wanting to warn Martin about what was flowing through his blood.

“My name’s not Martin anymore.” Magneto watched as a sword of pure ice started to form in Martin’s hand. “My name is Rogue.”

And as quickly as the sword appeared, it disappeared inside Magneto’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dun dun dun dunnnnn!* what did you think? were you expecting that? *evil lol*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro explain to everyone how they know Herc.

At Carolyn’s request, Kurt teleported them to where Herc was. He was standing outside the trailer, talking to Wanda. She was visibly shaken and upset. Herc looked over at them and waved them over.

“Who is this?” Carolyn asked, looking at the red headed girl.

“Carolyn, this is Wanda Maximoff. Wanda, this is my…well Carolyn.” Herc said, blushing slightly. Wanda smiled at Carolyn.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you ma’am.” Wanda said, offering her hand. Carolyn looked at it for a minute before shaking.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, but Herc has never talked about you before.” Wanda laughed.

“That’s at my request.” Wanda said. “Herc is like a dad to me and my brother, but we asked him to try to keep our whereabouts and such a secret.” Wanda said. “And I’m guessing that since you teleported here with a blue man, that you know about mutants, right?” Carolyn looked back at Douglas, Arthur, and Kurt. “Why don’t we continue this conversation inside? It looks like it could rain soon.” The door to the trailer opened without her making a move.

They all headed inside. Pietro was cleaning up his mess, moving at great speeds to pick everything up. Wanda smiled at Carolyn and the others.

“Sorry about the mess.” She said. “My brother is a bit of a slob.”

“Hey!” Pietro said, slowing long enough to yell at his sister. He started running around again.

“Please, have a seat.” She said. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked.

“No, thanks.” Douglas said. He really didn’t want to be rude, but he just wanted to go home. He didn’t know what they were doing there, but he suspected that Carolyn was trying to catch her boyfriend in the act of cheating. And while Herc was many things, he wasn’t the type to cheat on someone he truly loved. And he knew that Carolyn knew that too. She could read it in his mind. He looked over as he felt wind pass by him and saw the blonde haired brother perching himself on the counter.

“What?” Pietro asked, meeting Douglas’s gaze. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Wanda glared at him.

“We don’t need any of your crude humor Pietro.” She said.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I hate that name?” He growled at her.

“And how many times do I have to tell you that we’re not in America anymore, so stop acting like it.” She said, red orbs surrounding her hands.

“Kids.” Herc warned. They looked at him, the red disappearing from Wanda’s hands.

“Sorry Herc.” They said together. Carolyn looked at him, impressed.

“I didn’t know you knew how to handle children.” She laughed. He smiled at her. He was about to talk to Carolyn when he noticed that Wanda looked sad again.

“What is it?” He asked. Wanda shrugged.

“Just feel sad.” She said. “Oh, and…he is out of prison.” She said. Pietro clutched the glass he was holding shattered from his vibrations. Arthur jumped slightly. Kurt set by Wanda.

“He who?” He asked. She sighed.

“Colonel Stryker.” She whimpered. Kurt made eye contact with Douglas then before turning his attention back to the young girl. “He’s an old man by now and probably doesn’t remember the pain he put on so many of us…but…” Her hands trembled.

“What happened to you?” Arthur asked gently. Wanda looked up at him. She smiled sadly.

“You’re older than me yet more innocent.” She said. Pietro quickly was at her side, wrapping an arm around her for support.

“We were born in a prison.” He explained. “Our mother, her name was Magda. She was a human but was impregnated by a mutant. She fled from her home in Indiana and ran to Canada, hoping to have us there and we’d be safe. But this…this monster caught her and took her to this prison.”

“He kept mutants there.” Wanda said. “And they watched as mother died giving birth to us. All except two. A man with the last name of Maximoff, who we called dad for several years, and a man named Colossus, who we later found out was named Hercules Shipwright.” The room was silent then.

“H-Herc?” Carolyn asked.

“I was there undercover. But when I saw what they were doing to those children, I couldn’t just leave them.” He said. “Especially after Maximoff was killed.” Carolyn reached over and placed her hand on his. “So I finally got Stryker put away for good and the kids were sent to a foster home in Washington D.C. But their real father came looking and killed her. The kids, thankfully, were not home. I was taking them for ice cream. So I brought them to England where they were raised by a friend of mine until they were old enough. Then we moved them out here and they’ve been here ever since.”

“If you want to stay hidden, why do you have the sign?” Arthur asked. “The one advertising psychic readings.”

“I thought myself a spell so that once people leave, they couldn’t figure out how to get back.” She said. “Unless I want them to, like Herc. And people only find this place if they really need help, not false hope.”

“So, you’re a witch?” Arthur asked. “Like Sabrina?” Wanda smiled at him.

“Sorta.” She giggled. “My code name in prison was the Scarlet Witch, and I’ve actually kept that name for many years. And I take great pride in what I can do.” With that, she conjured rose and handed it to him.

“Brilliant!” He said. Wanda smiled.

“I was Quicksilver.” Pietro said. “They said it was fitting because of the color of my hair.”

“As they said, my name was Colossus.” Herc said. “Even though I really do think that Hercules could’ve worked just as well.”

“Nightcrawler.” Kurt said. “I was in the American prison though. Not the Canadian one. But, you were probably there after I had escaped.” Kurt glanced over at Douglas.

“I was…am…whatever. Weapon X was one name they called me.” Douglas said. “I told you that I went by the name Javert. That was the name I had when I was brought in. But, that was not my codename like they all had.” Douglas said. “They called me Wolverine.”

“Wolverine?” Arthur asked. “Aren’t those some animals in Australia?” Wanda laughed.

“You’re adorable.” She said, smiling at him.

“Don’t.” Pietro said. “No flirting in front of me.” Douglas stood up then.

“This has been nice, but I need to get home.” He said. “Carolyn, I assume you and Arthur are going back with Herc.”

“Yeah. We have some things to discuss.” She said. Kurt stood up.

“I’ll take you home.” He said. He nodded at Wanda and Pietro. “It was very nice to meet you both.” With that, him and Douglas teleported out.

****

Martin had returned home. He didn’t bother to turn on any light. He dropped is jacket right by the front door as he walked in. He had blood splattered all over his white shirt. His eyes were dark with hate and anger. Levitating over his hand was Magneto’s helmet. He flopped down in his chair and watched the helmet bob up and down over his open palm.

The front door opened then and Douglas came in. He saw Martin’s jacket on the ground. He picked it up and saw blood on the golden stripes.

“Martin?” Douglas called. “Martin, are you here?”

“You’ll never believe the day I had.” Douglas heard in a monotone voice. He walked into the living room and dropped Martin’s jacket at the sight before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Is Martin starting to worry you yet?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas sees the change in Martin.

“Oh god Martin!” Douglas ran to him. “Are you hurt?”

“Emotionally broken. Physically I’m fine.” He said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. He looked stoic and stone. Douglas saw the helmet then.

“Martin, whose blood is that?” Douglas asked.

“He can’t cause us anymore problems.” Martin said. Douglas stood there staring at him.

“Martin, you didn’t…”

“Look at what he’s done to us!” Martin screamed. Douglas felt the air get colder. “Look what he’s done to me! I’m a freak because of him! He had to be punished!” Douglas lifted his hands up.

“Martin, just calm down…”

“NO!” Martin screamed. Things started freezing, metal started bending. “I’m tired of keeping it all bottled up! I’m tired of having to hide who I am!” He looked down at the helmet in his hand. “I think it’s time to see what I can do.” He put the helmet on.

“Martin, please don’t…” Douglas remembered then what Kurt had told him about Blizzard. About the Stryker virus. “Martin, you’ve been infected by a virus. It’s changing you.” Martin started to laugh, but not a cheery, airy laugh like he normally had, but a dark, deep one. Coming from deep in his throat.

“The only thing that has changed me is finding out that I was lied to my whole life about who I am.” Martin said. With that, Martin walked out, the door flying open before he even touched the knob. He started levitating. “I think it’s time to do some shopping.” With that, he was gone.

Douglas stood there in shock before he grabbed his phone and sent out a mass text to the few people he could think of.

‘We have a problem.’

****

There were several people in the store when Martin came in. He had spied the leather pants and matching jacket from the window and he just had to have it. The store got quiet when Martin came in.

“Freeze.” He said.

“Excuse me?” The manager asked, coming up to Martin.

“I said freeze!” Suddenly, ice appeared around everyone’s feet, rooting them in place. “There, that’s better.” He looked around. There were mainly teenagers in there, most of them looking like they were trying to rebel against authority. But right now, everyone was full of fear. “Relax. I won’t hurt you unless you give me cause.”

Martin went to the display and grabbed the garments he had saw then went to the dressing room. He was sure the police would be there soon, so he didn’t have much time. He stripped off his uniform pants and slipped on the slick, black leather ones. He started to unbutton the bloody, white shirt, when he caught his reflection in the mirror. The shirt, stained with the blood of his enemy, was a badge of war. He rebuttoned it and smiled before sliding the jacket on. He wished that Magneto’s helmet had been solid black, but the silver added some nice detail.

“Thank you so much for this.” Martin said, exiting the dressing room. “I think there will definitely be repeat business.” He looked at everyone. They looked terrified. He knew it wasn’t because they were being robbed, but because he was a mutant. He smiled evilly but said nothing more. The ice melted then and they ran out of the store, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a shorter one. I'm not feeling the greatest. Hope you still like it though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun

“If it’s not one thing, it’s something else.” Carolyn groaned as she looked at the TV. Herc, Arthur, or Carolyn had not been on their phones, so they missed Douglas’s SOS text, but they were watching the TV. There was breaking news that the body of mutant terrorist Erik Lehnsherr, AKA Magneto, had been found in Oxford. 

“What’s going on?” Arthur asked, confused by what was going on.

“I think our lovely Brotherhood of Mutants is about to declare war on humans.” Herc said. He looked over at Carolyn. There was worry etched on her face. He carefully took her hand and felt her trembling. She gently squeezed his hand.

“I wonder who did it…” She said, staring at the screen. Arthur had grabbed his phone from the coffee table and returned to his spot on the floor.

“Hey mum?” Arthur said. When Carolyn didn’t respond, he nudged her leg. “Mum.”

“What is it Arthur?” She asked, looking down at him.

“I’ve got a text from Douglas.” He said. “It says ‘we have a problem’.”

“He probably saw the news.” Herc said. “Would you guys like some popcorn or something?” He asked, standing up. Arthur nodded. Herc went to the kitchen. He started to fix something for them to eat when he heard Carolyn gasp and Arthur scream “no!”. He ran back to the kitchen to see someone levitating over Fitton on the screen. Wearing all black with a helmet just like Magneto’s on their head.

“I thought Magneto was dead.” Herc said.

“T-that’s not Magneto…” Carolyn said softly.

“Then who is it?” Herc asked. Arthur looked up at him.

“That’s Martin…”

****

Douglas was about to head out to find Martin when his phone chirped with a breaking news story. He opened the app and saw a couple things. A memorial ceremony at the White House, Brotherhood of Mutants leader Erik Lehnsherr found dead, a mysterious person floating over Fitton…

“What the hell?” He asked no one. He clicked on that one and it took him to a video feed. He stood in the doorway, watching as someone levitated over the city. He glanced outside and saw the people in his neighborhood running around, packing things into their cars, ready to run.

“T-the mutant, identifying as Rogue,” The reporter on the app stuttered. Douglas turned his attention from the people outside back to his phone. “H-he has caused all traffic in the town to come to a halt. He’s t-talking now…”

“You think your world is safe?” A scary, baritone voice said. But Douglas knew exactly who it was and it made his heart fall into his stomach. “It is an illusion. A comforting lie told to protect you.”

“No…” Douglas whispered.

“Enjoy these final moments of peace. For now, it is time for my vengeance?” The camera moved so now Douglas could see his boyfriend’s face. “So, shall we begin?”

With that, large pillars of ice shot out of the ground. Douglas could hear people screaming. The ground was shaking and car alarms were going off from all the commotion happening on the other side of town.

“Oh god! Oh god!” The journalist screamed before the feed cut out. Douglas ran out of the house. He looked up to see planes and helicopters heading for the commotion. Douglas was about to head that way when his phone rang. He didn’t even look to see who it was, he just answered it.

“What?” He asked, heading for his car.

“Douglas, don’t go down there.” It was Herc. “At least not without me.”

“I’m calling Kurt.” Douglas said. “We need to get there now.” He hung up and called Kurt, praying that he could get there in enough time.

****

In a cute little house just east of Southampton, Susan Holmes set in her chair, her white hair pulled back into a bun, knitting presents for her sons and close friends. Just a couple feet from her set her husband, Harold, was fast asleep in his own chair. She smiled softly at her husband before glancing up at the mute TV. He had been watching a game before he had fallen asleep and his finger had hit the mute button, silencing the announcers. Which was just fine with Susan.

But right now, something was happening in northern England. She raised an eyebrow and set down her knitting.

“Harold.” She said. Her husband snored on. “Harold!”

“What?” He said, jolting awake. “I’m up!”

“Something’s happening on the TV.” She said. “Unmute it, please.” He fumbled around for the remote for a minute before the sound came back. There were just screams and nonsense for the sound. But the camera moved and they saw the face.

“Susan…he looks like one of ours…” That’s when her eyes widened.

“It’s him!” She screamed. “It’s Sherrinford!”

“How do you know?” Harold asked.

“Because I’m a mother.” She said. He looked over at her. She was taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.

“It’s all going to be okay.” He said, looking at the screen. “But I think we should make a call to our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used Kahn's speech from Star Trek: Into Darkness. And since I don't know what mummy and daddy holmes's names were, they got Susan and Harold :) Did you enjoy?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling's just like flying except there's a more permanent destination...

Kurt had showed up a couple minutes after Douglas had called him and teleported him to Carolyn’s place. Arthur and Herc were ready to go, but Carolyn was staying behind, much to her protests.

“I don’t understand why it’s okay for Arthur to go but not me?” She growled.

“Because we don’t know what Martin’s going to do right now.” Herc explained. “And if you tried probing his mind, he might get really angry.”

“But a metal man, a pilot who can’t die, and a woolly mammoth won’t make him angry?” Carolyn asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Herc bent down and kissed her forehead gently.

“I will go anything to keep you safe.” Herc whispered. He touched her cheek before joining Arthur and Douglas with Kurt. “I love you.” He said, cracking a smile. She rolled her eyes but had a cute little smirk on her face.

“I know.” With that, the four men disappeared. Carolyn turned her attention back to the TV screen, watching as Martin made a warzone out of Fitton.

****

There were soldiers and police with their weapons pointed at Martin. He glared down at them but smiled. He was amused with them. They were so puny and insignificant compared to him, but yet, here they were, thinking that they had a chance to beat him.

“On order of the British government,” A loud man with a megaphone yelled at Martin. “You are to stand down or be dealt with.” Martin started laughing.

“Stand down?” He asked, laughing like it was the most amusing joke he had ever heard before. “All this…power? And you just want me to stand down?” He started laughing again. The man with the megaphone nodded at some men with guns and they opened fire. The people who were stranded in Fitton screamed and ran for cover.

Douglas, Kurt, Arthur, and Herc popped in to see Martin holding his hand up and bullets frozen in midair. They could hear his deep, dark laugh and see the confused and frightened looks on each solider.

“You think some little bullets can stop me?” He laughed. The pieces of levitating metal started to turn to ice and flung themselves back at the ones who had fired them. They screamed and Martin laughed in enjoyment.

“Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.” He laughed at them. Douglas looked around at the poor people. They were shivering from the cold. There were children holding onto their parents, terrified. There were people who had once supported mutants, but now, Douglas could tell that was long gone.

“W-what are we going to do?” Arthur asked. But no one answered him. Not because they didn’t want to, but because they didn’t know. Douglas stepped forward then.

“Martin!” He called. Martin turned in the air and looked at him.

“Don’t call me that.” He said, in the same monotone voice that sent shivers down Douglas’s spine at home. “My name is Rogue, not Martin.”

“You’re my Martin and I love you.” Douglas said. “But you can’t do this. You have to stop.”

“Stop?” Martin asked. “They started this damn thing! They turned us into monsters and they hate us for it!” Martin looked back at soldiers before turning his attention back to Douglas. “It’s people like them that took me away from my home.”

“It was my fault.” Douglas said before Kurt could say anything. “If I hadn’t escaped, you would still be with them. You’d be happy and safe and not destroying Fitton!”

“It’s sweet of you to try to take the blame for them,” Martin began. “But they are all the same. They…” Martin’s body lurched then and a new red spot started to spread on his bloody white shirt. Douglas’s eyes widened.

“MARTIN!” He screamed. Martin plummeted to the earth, landing in the snow, his helmet rolling away from him.

“Skip!” Arthur yelled. He started growling then, looking at the soldiers. “You. Shot. My. Skip.” His eyes turned yellow. He was shaking terribly and, when Herc went to comfort him, he let out a roar that no one had ever heard before.

Before they knew it, the sweet, innocent young man was replaced with a blue furred, angry looking monster.

Arthur had become the Beast.

****

“NO!” Susan screamed. Harold had been on the phone with his eldest son, trying to explain to him that the man he had declared war on was his long missing brother, but when his wife screamed, he simply hung up on his son and ran to her. He saw her powers had taken over and she couldn’t keep them at bay anymore. Her sword, a katana made of purple energy, rested in her hand and her eyes glowed purple.

“Susan, honey.” Harold said, trying to calm her. But she kept her eyes glued at the TV.

“They will pay.” She growled. “Oh, they will pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me yet? *evil lol* what do you think is going to happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas makes a drastic decision.

Carolyn set at home; hand over her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. Whoever had been recording the interaction between Martin and Douglas had noticed one of the soldiers aim a handgun at the floating mutant and broadcasted the footage of him being shot on whatever TV was playing the feed. Carolyn had gasped loudly when she watched Martin fall to the snow covered ground.

But then she saw Arthur.

When he was a child, Gordon had beat Carolyn for giving him an abomination of a son, even though she tried to explain that the mutant gene was carried by the male, and even though she was mutant, it was Gordon that helped Arthur become who he was. Gordon hadn’t liked that and went into a fit. Arthur had come inside from his fortress in the back yard and witnessed his mother’s screams as she tried to fight her husband off. He started shaking with fear and anger.

The next thing Carolyn had remembered was this little blue creature launching itself at Gordon, distracting the man. He had unbelievable speed and strength. Gordon screamed and fell to the ground, the creature sitting on his chest, growling at him.

“Don’t touch my mum!” A voice growled at him. Carolyn could slightly make out the tone of her Arthur, but an animal like growl had enveloped it. Carolyn gently picked him up before finally using her powers to get into Gordon’s mind.

“Get out and don’t you ever come back.” She placed in his mind. Gordon got up and quickly left their lives. Carolyn set down with the little monster in her arms and held him close, soothing him until he turned back.

But now, she feared that this Beast, as he was so lovingly called, wouldn’t be turned back easily by relaxing in his mother’s arms while she sang songs to him and played a riveting game of yellow car. And she knew that poking at his mind would do no good. It would just make him angry and all she would find was animal like instincts. 

“Arthur, please.” She whispered, watching the screen. But her silent pleas couldn’t reach his ears and she watched as her sweet son turned into a vicious monster.

****

“Martin!” Douglas screamed, running toward his fallen boyfriend. Herc was trying to calm Arthur but it wasn’t working. He had just watched one of his best friends fall from a bullet to the back. And now he would have his revenge. HE launched himself at the soldiers. But Douglas could care less.

The white snow was turning red around Martin. He was shivering and crying softly, gasping for air that wasn’t quite making it into his lungs. Douglas fell to his knees, not caring if the blood ruined his dark dress pants. He gently scooped Martin into his arms.

“D-Douglas.” He coughed. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Shh. It’s all going to be okay.” Martin was shaking in his arms. The color was draining from his eyes and Douglas could’ve sworn it was vanishing from his hair as well. “Martin, sweetie, I need you to stay awake for me.”

“I tired.” He yawned. His eyes started to close and he went limp in Douglas’s arms. He heard a roar of an animal, the screams of innocents, and Herc and Kurt trying to fix it all, but he couldn’t care.

“Martin no!” Douglas yelled. But Martin didn’t answer. So Douglas decided to do something he had never done before.

He pressed his lips against Martin’s.

He knew it was a mistake, because of Martin’s powers, but it might be the only chance he would ever have to kiss his boyfriend and this would, hopefully, transfer some of Douglas’s healing powers over to Martin. And he could feel the tingle on his lips as Martin started to absorb it. Douglas didn’t care he was starting to feel light headed. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss, feeling Martin responding. His arms were wrapped around Martin, his hand near the bullet wound. He could feel it healing. But, he could also feel the air warming up and the snow and ice melting. He heard the sounds of people gasping as they were freed from the ice prison of Fitton.

Martin slowly pulled away from Douglas, the color returning to his eyes. Douglas felt weak and smiled at Martin before he collapsed.

“Douglas!” Martin gasped. Douglas groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he opened his eyes. “D-Douglas?”

“That is the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.” He said, smiling softly. That’s when a loud roar cut into their little world. Martin looked around.

“W-what’s going on?” Martin asked. Douglas realized he had no memory of what he had done under the control of the virus. He saw the blue beast then, going crazy on a bunch of men with guns. “What the hell is that?”

“That’s Arthur.” Douglas said, sitting up. Martin looked at Douglas, his eyes wide.

“Arthur?!” Martin exclaimed. “Our Arthur?! But he turns into puppies and small creatures!”

“Well, I think he might have gotten a little angry.” Douglas said. Kurt and Herc popped in front of them then, Herc’s skin in its metal form.

“How the hell did Carolyn handle this?” Herc asked. He looked at Martin. “You’re not going to freeze me, are you?” Martin looked over at a patch of grass and tried to frost it, but couldn’t. “Well, I guess that’s a plus.”

“Who’s that?” Martin asked, looking at Kurt.

“Martin, Kurt. Kurt, Martin.” Douglas said. “Now, enough small talk. We have to stop Arthur.”

****

“Susan, look.” Harold said, looking at the TV. His wife had been sobbing in his arms, trying to stop her psychic energy from destroying the house. “He’s alive Susan! He’s alive!” She looked at the screen. She saw the curly haired man she believed to be her long lost Sherrinford standing there, alive and well.

“Oh thank god!” She said. “Harold, please called William and Myc for me, please. I need to sit down.”

“You know he doesn’t like to be called that.” Harold said, setting her down in her chair and going for the phone. He didn’t specify which one didn’t like being called that, because William never went by William and Mycroft insisted on his full name or nothing at all.

“I’m too happy to care.” She said, smiling. “Sherrinford lives!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy I didn't let him die? lol. Now as for Arthur, what do you think is going to happen to him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it just takes a mother.

“Arthur stop!” Douglas said, running at the once sweet, yet clueless, steward. The Beast that controlled his actions now easily threw him. Douglas hit a wall hard and groaned.

“So, how’s the frontal approach going?” Martin asked. Douglas glared at him.

“Fan-bloody-tastic.” He said, getting up. “How the hell are we supposed to calm him?”

“Have we shown him Martin? If he sees he’s alive he might…” Herc was stopped short when Martin was thrown into Douglas.

“This isn’t as easy now that I have no powers at all.” Martin growled.

“You must have died just long enough for your body to hit reset.” Herc said. Douglas put Martin behind him and drew his claws out.

“I hate to do this, but I think it’s time to poke the bear.” Douglas said as Arthur roared again. That’s when he heard a voice on a megaphone.

“Arthur Dennis Shappey!” They heard Carolyn say. Herc, eyes wide, looked over at her. Arthur turned yellow eyes to his older mother. “Yellow car.” She said. Parked behind her was a yellow Chevy Camaro that she may or may not have stolen.

“This isn’t the time to play that stupid game Carolyn!” Douglas yelled at his boss. But Arthur dropped the man he had been holding in his hands and slowly walked towards his mother. They watched as the Beast released its hold on Arthur and he returned back to his normal self.

They watched as he staggered a bit before he fell to his knees, groaning. Carolyn was quickly at her son’s side. He was crying and shaking. Herc slowly walked over to them.

“Shh, it’s okay. We know you were scared.” Carolyn whispered to him as she held him. She rocked him back and forth, her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes flicked upward when she saw Herc coming towards them.

“How are you going to stay in business with all this mess all over the news?” Herc asked, looking around at the destruction caused by half of MJN Air.

“I have someone working on that.” She said. “By morning, the whole world will think it was an earthquake.” Herc knelt down by them and wrapped his arms around them.

“Let’s go home.”

****

Jean set alone in her office. Scott and Ororo, as well as some of the others who had stayed, were sent out to find the kids. She had been in telepathic contact with Carolyn the whole time, and now she was trying to undo the mess that Martin and Arthur had caused. With her eyes closed, she focused only on her breathing and altering the events.

She didn’t hear the door open or someone creep in. And once she had finished and opened her eyes, she looked directly into the yellow eyes of a naked blue woman.

“This is for Erik.” She said before grabbing Jean’s face in her hands. There was a disgusting popping sound that Scott heard as he came back into the mansion after searching for the students and coming up empty handed.

“Jean?” He asked, quickly going to her office. Mystique turned to look at him, dropping Jean’s lifeless body to the ground.

“See you around Scott.” She said before easily maneuvering her way out. Scott ran to Jean, screaming.

****

William Stryker stood on the balcony of his California mansion, watching the traffic go by on a warm night. He smiled to himself. After years in prison, he was free. And he was going to have his revenge.

“Sir, I’ve tracked Weapon X for you.” A woman said, approaching Stryker.

“Good girl.” He said, grinning. “And the cure?”

“We make our pitch in three days.” Stryker started to laugh. 

“I love it when a plan comes together.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Wanna see more? I already have my next idea :D

**Author's Note:**

> So do you like this so far? Please review!


End file.
